


Partners In Crime

by anneshathagay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneshathagay/pseuds/anneshathagay
Summary: Lou visits Debbie for the first time in prison and tensions are high.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something a friend of mine suggested i write so enjoy!!

Lou was nervous. It had been 2 years since she had seen Debbie. 2 years of not seeing the person she was in love with. Not that Debbie knew that. It was clearly the hardest on Lou to not see her partner everyday. It affected the others but it was obvious who was more hurt.

It had been 2 years of constant worrying. She didn't know what went on in prison. Definitely nothing good. Lou knew Debbie was strong but she also knew she was too stubborn to admit when something was bothering her. And the Ocean family was well known and had made a lot of enemies, some of which ended up in prison and some of which had a bone to pick with Debbie.

Lou had been avoiding this day for so long. She could've gone sooner and maybe Debbie resented her for that but she really couldn't build up the courage. She didn't want to see Debbie in a prison uniform. It was too much for her to think about.

One thing was clear; Lou was going to casually walk in there as if no time had passed and put on a strong exterior. It would just make things easier for everyone, Debbie especially. Well, if she was still in one piece that is after all this time had passed.

The day had come. Debbie was informed beforehand she had a visitor. She knew who it was. She knew Lou had been putting this off for so long and that her plan was to just walk in there as if all of this hadn't affected her. But Debbie could easily look through whatever face Lou put on.

However, Debbie didn't know if she'd be able to keep it together. It's been years. It's been 2 long years in the worst place she'd ever been to. The worst place she'd ever been to because she didn't have Lou by her side like she had since the day they first met and formed a partnership.

Debbie and Lou were very similar in a way but also complete opposites. They both hated being in situations where they'd have to be vulnerable. It had always been playful banters between them and the rare serious conversations. They didn't like talking about their feelings.

That's what led to their rough patch. Business was bad and they were arguing a lot. They fell out eventually and lost contact. Then, Debbie met Claude Becker and Lou resorted to just getting drunk more often than not. I mean, that is also what Lou has been doing ever since Debbie was arrested; drinking to keep the memories and feelings away

But there was nothing keeping them away today. Debbie and Lou were seeing each other for the first time in 2 years. Some would say they're still going through that rough patch of theirs but that's not important to either of them anymore. What's important is that they can finally see each other now.

No more hiding now.

Debbie and Lou were in the same building.

The same building for the first time in years.

None of them feel prepared. But they can't wait any longer.

Debbie is seated behind the glass in the visiting area, wearing her dirty prison uniform. She takes a deep breath. Lou should be here any time now.

Suddenly, she hears a door open.

Lou steps out and Debbie forgets how to breathe.

They finally lock eyes and it feels like no one else is there but them.

The guard indicates to Lou where she's supposed to be seated and she does as she's told, not that she ever takes any orders from men but she'll make an exception for Debbie.

They pick up the phone they're supposed to use in order to communicate and they really didn't expect it to be this hard to formulate words.

"Hey," Debbie breaks the tension first. "You… you look good."

"Yeah,' Lou sighs. "I can't really say the same for you."

"Stop deflecting." Debbie knew what Lou was trying to do.

"Wha-"

"You know what I mean," Debbie didn't like opening up either but it's been too long. "We both know there are a lot of things that were left unsaid so stop with this strong exterior bullshit and come out with it."

"Okay, fine," Lou didn't expect this but she knew hiding things wouldn't help them. "But first, I just wanted to say, I… I missed you."

"I missed you too." Debbie didn't think it would be this hard to keep a steady voice.

There was a moment of silence. None of them knew where to go from there.

"I guess I'll go first then," Lou says. She could finally say what she had been waiting years to say. "I'm still pissed. I'm pissed you fell for Claude. I'm pissed you didn't want to talk it out with me. I'm pissed you got yourself locked up. And… I'm pissed I let you go so easily."

"Lou, I-"

"I know I could've tried more but we both could've too. After a while, it just seemed like you gave up on us." Lou was on the verge of tears at this point but she would never let it show. "I was pissed about all of that but now, seeing you in here, alone in this dump, makes it all seem meaningless. And without you out there, I started drinking again."

This was a very sensitive topic for them both.

"I know I told you I would stop but… us ending it the way we did and you being in here while I can't do anything to protect you just fucking sucks. I was worried and angry and the bottle was just there. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Lou Miller, or I swear to god the first thing I'm doing when I get out of here is smack some sense into you."

"But-"

"Relapses happen and that's okay. And I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Debbie now felt even worse than she did before.

"Yeah," Lou sighs. "So, when are you gonna tell me your side of the story?"

It was her turn and she really wasn't ready.

"Okay," No going back now. "I didn't end the partnership because I wanted to cut ties with you or because I fell for Claude. It's because I was trying to to protect you."

"What are you talking about?' Lou definitely didn't expect that. Out of everything Debbie could've said.

"Claude wanted to put you in here. Let's just say I wasn't going to let that happen so I turned myself in."

"I don't know what to say…" Lou was truly speechless. "Debbie, I-"

"I love you." Debbie finally blurted out. "Please take care of yourself. Do it for me."

"I… I will."

"And when I get out of here, Claude Becker will regret ever messing with us."

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Physically. Are you hurt?"

Debbie had to hold herself back from tearing up at how much Lou cared.

"I'm okay," She wasn't. Someone stabbed her. And that person was still out to get her.

"Good," Lou was relieved. "I'm gonna check myself into rehab. The next time I see you, we'll both be outside and we'll be alright, okay?"

"Okay." Debbie nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Time's up, ladies." The security guard called out.

"I have to go," Lou said, clearly annoyed. Debbie was clearly upset but she understood. Lou stood up but she grabbed the phone to say one last thing. "And Debbie… I love you too."

When Lou walked out that door is when Debbie finally let her guard down and burst into tears.

It was on that same day that Debbie was stabbed once again.

This time, she ended up in worse condition.

This time, Lou was informed.

Because this time, it was fatal.

Debbie was in a better place but Lou sure as hell wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to turn this into a two-shot for the aftermath.

It’s been a few days since it happened. Debbie wasn’t here anymore. And it was going to stay that way forever. 

Lou was still in denial. She wasn’t drinking at least. She just felt numb. Debbie had her as her emergency contact. She was the first person who got the call. She was the first person who found out the love of her life wasn’t alive anymore.

It didn’t end well for the second person who found out. Danny Ocean overdosed on the day Lou called to tell him.

So now, two funerals had to be planned out. Danny’s could wait though, in Lou’s mind. Debbie was and will always be her number one priority.

The day of going to get Debbie’s things had come.

Lou felt like breaking down as soon as she stepped inside the apartment. But she didn’t. She hasn’t even cried about this yet. She wanted to stay strong. For Debbie. She promised her she would take care of herself and she’s keeping it even if it kills her.

She took a deep breath and skipped straight to the bedroom.

“Okay, keep it together.” Lou whispered to herself, finding hard not to start crying when everything reminded her of Debbie.

Not only was she sad but she was annoyed too. At Debbie but mostly at herself for not noticing Debbie wasn’t actually okay. Maybe she could’ve prevented it from happening or at least done something to help. But she didn’t and she will always hate herself for that.

Lou will always blame herself for Debbie’s death.

It was supposed to be her in there. She was meant to be in prison, not the person who would do anything to protect the person she loved the most.

Debbie was too stubborn to ever admit she wasn’t okay and Lou had a feeling she was lying in the visiting area but she didn’t fucking do or say anything.

But that doesn’t matter now. Nothing does.

Debbie’s gone and nothing is ever gonna change that.

The first thing Lou sees is Debbie’s phone lying on the bed. It hasn’t been used in years. She easily unlocks it, knowing the password is the date they both met. She checks her contact list to see if there’s anyone who should know about what happened. One name catches her eye and that’s Tammy.

She calls her and the call is answered quickly.

“Debbie? Is that you?” Tammy immediately questions in an excited tone.

Lou sighs. This was going to be hard.

“No, it’s me.” Lou simply says.

“Lou? What are you doing with Debbie’s phone? Is she out of prison yet? Is she okay?” Tammy blurts out questions, not expecting what would come out of Lou’s mouth next.

“No, uh… Debbie’s dead.” It hurts Lou physically and emotionally to even utter those words.

“Wh- What do you mean? I don’t understand.” Lou could notice Tammy was on the verge of having a panic attack.

“Hey, listen to me. Stay at home. I’ll be right there.” Debbie may have been the love of Lou’s life but she was also Tammy’s best friend.

“O-Okay,” Tammy barely is able to say one word in a steady voice. “Uh, thank you for telling me.”

“Of course,” Lou wasn’t good at all this emotional stuff but she was willing to make an exception. “You’re not alone. We’re gonna get through this together.”

The line cuts off but before it does, Lou hears Tammy let out a choked sob.

Lou is slightly nervous as she knocks on Tammy’s door.

They were never particularly close. They just had Debbie in common.

Well, that’s gone now.

As soon as the door is opened, Tammy throws herself at Lou and the Australian just held her as the other blonde just sobbed her eyes out.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Lou whispered as she walked inside and sat down on the couch, still holding Tammy in her arms while she cried.

“I never got to say goodbye,” Tammy choked out. “She died thinking I didn’t care about her when I always thought of her as my best friend.”

“Wait, what do you mean she died thinking you didn’t care about her?” Lou asked in a soft tone, trying to make it easier for Tammy.

“We had a fight before she was arrested and I never visited her even though I wanted to everyday to make sure she was okay,” Tammy pulls away, trying to wipe away her tears. “Now, I can’t do that and she’ll never know.”

“Debbie really cared about you, Tammy.” Lou interrupts to make it clear how serious she was being. “She loved you and considered you her best friend. I don’t know what your fight was about but knowing Debbie, I’m sure it didn’t change anything for her.”

“Thank you, I really needed that.” Tammy let out a slight chuckle. “I don’t know why you’re the one comforting me when you were the one who was in love with her.”

“Wha-”

“I know, don’t play dumb with me.” Lou figured there was no point in hiding it now. “For what it’s worth, she was in love with you too.” Tammy gave her a teary smile.

“Yeah, that doesn’t really matter now, does it?” Lou shakes her head. “She’s never coming back now so I’ll never get to tell her and it’s all my fault.”

“Hey, it is absolutely not your fault.” Tammy said in a strict tone. “And you don’t have to worry about never being able to tell her. I’m sure she knew.”

“Can I… uh, crash here for a few days? Debbie and I just shared a lot of memories at my place and everything reminds me of her and-”

“You can stay here for as long as you need.” Tammy is the one who interrupts this time and the two exchange a smile.

Lou stayed at Tammy’s place for a while. Not that either of them had a problem with it. They grew closer and were there for each other any time one of them had to let something out.

Debbie’s funeral passed and it was hard on both of them.

On the way back home, they got on Lou’s motorcycle.

Unfortunately, they didn’t make it back.

But Lou and Tammy did make it back to Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the songs already gone by sleeping at last for a song from debbie's pov, you said you'd grow old with me by michael schulte and dark paradise by lana del rey for lou's pov if you want to cry even more.


End file.
